User interfaces (UIs) provide mechanism to interact with a computer system by inputting and outputting information to and from the computer system. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are a type of UIs that enable input or output by icons, menus and other graphical elements. Typically, graphical elements represent applications, files, folders, network locations, etc. Applications represented by graphical elements in a GUI include monitoring, support and service applications as well as portals and UIs (dashboards, launchpads, etc.) that provide centralized access to a number of other applications. There are applications that provide personalized UI clients that enable users to access the other applications. For example, SAP Fiori® Launchpad is a shell that hosts SAP Fiori applications, and provides applications with services such as navigation, personalization, embedded support, and application configuration. Such applications provide an entry point to other applications, for example, applications installed on mobile and desktop devices. Further, these applications can display a home page with tiles, which can display live status indicators, such as the number of open tasks. Each tile can represent an application that a user can launch. However, those personalized UI clients follow a predetermined pattern of display according to which each business application that is hosted is represented by a tile in the personalized UI client.